Ella&Yo
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Dicho esto el hombre abandono el local, no podía soportar el dolor en su pecho. Los odiaba... odiaba el momento en el que Inuyasha volvió a su vida, odiaba no haberse dado cuenta. Odiaba a Inuyasha y a Kagome.


Hola, bueno este Song-fics y one-shot se me ocurrio ya que esta cancion la escucha mucho mi hermano y quería saber como me quedaba.

El tema se llama Ella y Yo de: Don Omar y Aventura.

Aclaración: Los personajes que aparecen en este fics no son mios, son de Rumiko-sama.

Ella yYo.

Calle Sengoku, Bar Shikon, 8:30 p.m, 2012

Un hombre de unos 32 años de cabellera plateada,con unos ojos dorados que hacían suspirar a cualquier mujer esperaba en el bar de su hermano a su mejor amigo, Koga.

Otro hombre de unos 34 años, cabellera negra y ojos azules que cautivaban a todas vio a su mejor amigo,Inuyasha, sentado en la barra y se sento junto a él.

—Tenemos que hablar...—dijo serio Inuyasha.

—Dime amigo mio...—contesto Koga.

Inuyasha sabia que lo que le diría a su amigo lo destrozaría, pero debía decirle la verdad.

Inuyasha:

_Ella y yo_

_Dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios_

_Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor_

_Somos su marido, ella y yo_

Decía Inuyasha, ya que hace un tiempo le había contado a su amigo que estaba saliendo a escondidas con una mujer casada, pero el tema era que ellos se habían conocido de hace mucho cuando eran niños y que en la universidad tuvieron que elegir caminos diferentes, pero ahora se volvieron a encontrar.

Koga:

_Mi esposa y yo_

_Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor_

_La dama perfecta, toda una belleza , ella es mi inspiración_

_Somos feliz ella y yo( ella y yooo)._

Le dijo como ejemplo Koga, ya que él sabia que era estar enamorado, y quería que su amigo se jugara por esa mujer que siempre amo y que si se volvieron a ver era por algo.

Inuyasha:

_Amigo ella y yo_

_Solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión_

_Y aunque tiene dueño, yo solo tengo un sueño, ser su protector_

_Somos su marido, ella y yoo._

Inuyasha sabia bien lo que decía, ya que desde pequeños él siempre había sido el que protegía a la azabache, eso fue lo que hizo que se enamoraran.

Y ahora se veían a escondidas, esto ultimo hizo que se sintiera como basura, por culpa suya ahora su mejor amigo sufriría.

Koga:

_Oye Don lucha por amor.! _

Dijo Koga, quería convencer a Inuyasha de que luchara, nunca lo había visto así de enamorado de una mujer, era por eso que tenia que luchar.

No entendía porque Inuyasha dudaba tanto y sentía ese miedo y angustia venir de él.

Inuyasha:

_No me aconsejes en tu posición.!_

Eso le había dolido, Koga no se imaginaba nada, su amigo le decía que luchara por la linda azabache.

Koga:

_Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón_

Quizo convencer a su amigo de que luchara por la mujer.

Inuyasha:

_No sabes quien es víctima en esta confusión_

Inuyasha no aguantaba más esto, debía decirle a Koga la verdad.

Koga:

_Oye mi pana lucha por amor!_

Presiono Koga, Inuyasha volteo a ver su trago y lo tomo, Koga sabia que a Inuyasha le costaba.

Inuyasha:

_No, no me aconsejes en tu posición_...

Esto fue peor, Koga quería apoyarlo, sin tan solo supiera de que ellos hablan de Kagome, esto seria muy diferente.

Koga:

_Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón.._

Le apoyo Koga sinviendole otro vaso de espumante cerveza a Inuyasha, este se volteo a verlo con una triste mirada.

Inuyasha:

_Tu, No sabes quien es víctima en esta confusión!_

El oji-dorado no soportaba más esta tortura, tomo un poco de cerveza, Koga suspiro y se acomodo en su silla.

Koga:

_Mi esposa y yo, somos felices,_

_dos almas matrices, se lo que es el amor, _

_por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor,_

_no lo hagas Don, oh no no nooo._

Le dijo, él quería que su mejor amigo fuera feliz como lo eran él y su amada Kagome.

Inuyasha:

_Amigo ella y yo, teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación,_

_pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una incitación,_

_a solo hacer el amor._

Recordó Inuyasha como era estar con Kagome, como ellos tenían sus encuentros llenos de pasión y amor a escondidas.

Koga:

_ay ya te explique, cuando hay personas que_

_se aman el amor tiene que vencer,_

_y ya el marido entiende que perdió su hembra,_

_ahora es tu mujer, no pueden ganar los tres._

Le explico Koga, ya que si esa mujer preferia a Inuyasha era porque ella lo había escojido y que el marido debía entender.

_Y te repito lucha por amor_

Le encaro Koga, terminando de tomar su cerveza y apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Inuyasha:

_No me aconsejes en tu posición.!_

Le grito Inuyasha sacando la mano de Koga de su hombro.

Koga:

_Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón_

Le dijo Koga, que más parecía una afirmacion, para hacerle entender al peli-plateado que no debía rendirce.

Inuyasha:

_No sabes quien es víctima en esta confusión_

Le dijo amargamente Inuyasha, tomando otro sorbo a su cerveza.

Koga:

_No seas tan tonto lucha por amor!_

Le grito Koga, siempre odio las cobardías de Inuyasha, pero esta parecía ser diferente.

Inuyasha:

_No, no me aconsejes en tu posición._

Le dijo con voz quebrada, y desvió su mirada, no podía encarar a Koga.

Koga:

_Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón!_

Le dijo Koga tomando nueva mente su hombro mientras lo movía suavemente, haciéndole saber que tenia su apoyo.

Inuyasha:

_Tu no sabes quien es víctima en esta confusión!_

Le grito Inuyasha, quedando se callado, Koga bufo y se volteo otra vez a la barra para terminar su cerveza.

El silencio se hizo incomodo para Inuyasha que no lo aguanto más.

_AMIGO pido perdón yo nunca te falle,_

_me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver, _

_Y aunque todavía no puedo creer,_

_lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender_

_pues tu también llegaste a ese lugar,_

_donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar,_

_y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer_

_Admitiré que salí con tu mujer_

Koga se detuvo, el vaso de cerveza quedo a medio camino e Inuyasha trago saliva por el dolor.

_Salí con tu mujer_

Le afirmo Inuyasha, Koga se volteo rápidamente a verlo.

Koga:

_¿QUE?_

No podía creerlo, deseaba poder haber escuchado mal, pero Inuyasha bajo la cabeza haciendo que el corazón de Koga dejara de latir.

Inuyasha:

_Salí con tu mujer_

Le dijo Inuyasha, sabia que esto terminaria con su amistad, pero el oji-azul debía saber la verdad.

Koga:

_No, yo no estoy creyendo esto_

Koga no quería creerlo, su amada Kagome... ella le había dicho antes que había amado mucho a otro, pero nunca se imagino que iba a ser su mejor amigo.

Inuyasha:

_salí con tu mujer..._

Le repitió el peli plata, si Koga ahora quería golpearlo, él no se opondría ya que sabia que se lo tenia bien merecido.

Koga:

_No... no_

El oji-azul no quería creerlo, no podía...

Resulta que la mujer con la que Inuyasha se encontraba a escondidas, de la mujer que él siempre habla y decía amar, era su amada esposa Kagome.

Inuyasha:

_Salí con tu mujer..._

Le dijo por ultima vez, ya había llegado el momento, pero esto solo lo había echo por amor...

Él y Kagome se amaban, fue culpa del destino volverlos a encontrar.

Koga:

_Que te perdone Dios , yo no lo voy a hacer,_

_Los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez, _

_Ya que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía _

_que se iba pa Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga,_

_Me mintió, tu y ella en una cama, haya en Bayamo, _

_Quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina , cuantos hoteles ensució,_

_Tu también, los odio a los dos._

Koga no podía esconder el odio y el rencor que sentía hacia su mejor amigo y hacia la mujer que decía amarlo, tenia ganas de matar a Inuyasha por tocar algo que era suyo...

Que idiota había sido, fue un boludo y un ciego, ahora lo comprendia todo.

Las miradas y reacciones que tenia Kagome cuando Inuyasha iba de visita, cuando él la ayudaba en la cocina, cuando eran reuniones familiares y entre amigos...ellos siempre desaparecían.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Inuyasha:

_Oye entiende_

_que yo soy quien mas sufro con todo esto,_

_Me mata el dolor_

Inuyasha quería hacerle entender, él también sufría, no quería perder a su mejor amigo de toda la vida...pero tampoco a la mujer que amaba y con la que era feliz.

Koga:

_Fue una traición..._

Dijo Koga con odio hacia ese sujeto que decía ser su amigo...

Inuyasha:

_Perdí un amigo por la tentacion..._

Dijo Inuyasha pero Koga ya ni lo miraba, pero no podía evitar lo que sentía hacia la azabache.

_Perdooon..._

Trato de decirle, pero Koga se estaba llendo hacia la puerta del bar y solo volteo a verlo con odio y rencor.

Koga:

_!ADIÓS!_

Dicho esto el hombre abandono el local, no podía soportar el dolor en su pecho, los odiaba... odiaba el momento en el que Inuyasha volvió a su vida, odiaba no haberse dado cuenta, odiaba a Inuyasha y a Kagome.

/OoOoOoO/

**N/A: **Si les gustá mis intento de Fics, denle un Like a mi nueva pagina: . pages/Taishita-Stark-Taisho-Autora-Fanfics/148779408617182?skip_nax_wizard=true ;) y si me tienen lastima, denme un Like para que deje de sufrir :D

¿Comentarios? ¿Osuwaris? ¿Tomatasos? ¿Likes?


End file.
